I wait what? up for adoption
by jennooon
Summary: Cole after growing up on old war stories about betrayal, death, and loss he'd had enough! When he got back to school he was gona fix it all! His dad Harry was supposed to have a good life after such sacrifices. Instead he'd grown up poor and lonely, banished by the sheep of the UK's wizards. He learned exactly who was to blame Dumbels. All Dumbledore's secrets are gona get exposed!


Chapter 1

Harry Potter has just had the best morning ever! He made a new friend Hagrid, got new things for the first time in his life including a new pet owl, and found out he has money so he'll never have to go hungry again. Yes Harry was very pleased. The morning was superb.

First, was the goblin bank Greengotts where Harry met Griphook! Griphook was cool, when he was driving the cart to the vaults he told me the story of the idiot who tried to rob them 600 years ago. Apparently it was big news since his bones were just discovered last week. The vault he was trying to rob had been inactive for just as long. That's where Hagrid spoke up and said it was his new Headmaster who finally opened the vault, and tripped over the ribcage and landed with the big toe bone lodged in his arse. Apparently Professor Dumbledore was really excited to meet and take me shopping but has been stuck in the hospital (St. Mungo's). The toe or bones (no one knows which) had a nasty curse on them which left Professor Dumbledore with an infected arse.

Hagrid had to pick up what the professor was supposed to that day. The professor while lying on his belly with the big toe stuck in his ass (Griphook chuckles) had to set up a new vault so he could have Hagrid come back an pick up the tiny package.

While Hagrid was in the vault Griphook gave me a small book. He said it was important nobody saw it. And he would be my friend and write to me with it. All I had to do was write in it and his that matched would allow him to respond sort of like muggle internet chat rooms. This got me to really smile cause Dudley never let me use his computer. He'd always make me watch him play with any new toys he got. Then tell me I was a freak and only supposed to know how to properly clean the new things not learn how to use them. Of coarse he'd brag what and how much fun he was doing and had.

When I asked Griphook how he new about the internet. He told him that his last customer was this know-it-all muggleborne who would not shut up.

When the door to my vault opened my jaw dropped there was a mound of gold there. When we left the bank an hour later I had a been taught magical money and how to keep account of my vault and a secret pen pal Griphook. Unfortunately I also had a raging headache. Proper goblin etiquette for hand shaking is a head butt.

After the bank was breakfast and shopping. Shopping was so easy every store we went to had every thing prepared and packaged all I had to do was go to the counter and pay. The only exception to this was the robe shop and the wand shop. The robe shop Madam Maukins was great I got all new clothes not just the school robes that was on the list. I met another boy my age with silver blond hair and the most beautiful silver eyes. We were able to just stand and talk while the tape measured us and our sales people picked out clothes for us. They even brought us something to drink when we got thirsty. Draco, the boy, said that I should be careful when dealing with wizards when he found out my name. He told me that others will try to push their opinions on me or try to manipulate me to their advantage. He said since i'm rich and famous people will try to flock to or control me. He apparently was rich and famous to and offered to help me if I was unsure of someone's intentions. We talked quite awhile till his father came to get him. While his dad paid the bill and shrunk the bags, Draco kissed me once on each cheek and said he was glad to meet real me not the famous name and mask to deal with strangers.

The wand shop was empty when I got there. Hagrid dropped me off at the door saying he needed to pick up something else real quick and he'd be right back. A noisy creek from the floor alerted the shop keeper I was there and he set to work gathering boxes and telling me bout my parent's wands he made. It all sounded fascinating and he allowed me to follow behind him to help carry boxes while he explained wand lore and materials wands are made from. As I was swishing wands I asked if he had any books on finding wand materials and making wands. I explained that I live with muggles and was told that during the summer we're not allowed to use magic, so I'd be really bored. What he told me about wands sounded fun and wouldn't look to weird doing in front of muggles. Of coarse he chuckled and asked how I'd seal the wood around the core if not using magic. I said I could tie it with string or use sap from the wood as glue. So I left the store with a new wand, a block of wood, a feather, a book, and a promise to send my first wand to him for inspection.

I saw Hagrid waving across the street. When I got there he told me happy birthday and handed me a cage with the most beautiful snowy owl. Since we had everything we needed for school it was time to go to magical trunk and storage to get a trunk. As before Hagrid introduced me and started pointing out standard trunks, when the shop owner said that I've had a special ordered trunk from my family ready and paid for. It took arranging and rearranging but we fit all my new stuff in my new trunk. With shopping done Hagrid said one last thing left to do and we'll head home.

The last thing left was not what I was expecting, actually I thought it was rather odd till Hagrid explained it was necessary to bind Hedwig my new owl to me so she can find me any where even if I'm in hiding. Hagrid asked Hedwig to give me a feather and she pulled one from her wing. Hagrid said that something of me should get stuck to the feather and that as long as we both agree magic will take care of the rest. He said most use something like buggies, earwax, or toenails. I was thoroughly disgusted as was Hedwig at those examples. I countered saying since Hedwig gave me such a lovely feather it would be an insult not to give my best in return. I've always thought my eyes were my nicest feature, and so since I couldn't give an eye I rubbed my eyelashes and offered 3 of those. Then I looked her straight in her lovely golden eyes and said I'd be heartbroken if I ever lost her so I offered tears as well. As I wiped tears off my cheek with the feather and dropped eyelashes on the it magic enfolded us in a soft golden colored breeze that was warm and felt like home. When all was said and done there was a small crowd and a bawling Hagrid. He cried the whole way to the leaky cauldron, through the floo and tea at Mrs. Figg's house. Yes the morning was splendid indeed!

After tea Hagrid floo'd home and Mrs. Figg bid me good day. I was making my way home I couldn't help but notice a ton of cars and men standing all around my aunt's house. Now I know for a fact I'm not loved in any way so I'm very used to hiding away from company. My aunt either want me in my cupboard under the stairs, the backyard shed, or the park. No one must know I exist not a freak like me. Ha like I want people to know I have people like them in my family either.

Yes you've more than likely guessed we despise each other. I know what abuse is. I know that the beatings are really beatings, not spankings. I know neglect is neglect and not attention seeking. I know starvation is starvation. I know slavery and child labor, sub standard living conditions. I know what abuse is. I also know that uncle Vernon is not supposed to touch me in special places. I know that I'm not supposed to be made to touch him in those places either. And I defiantly (shudder) know that I should not have to suffer through being made to put my mouth on uncle Vernon's nasty places. There's no way any one could call those special with the smell that comes from him.

So I snuck around to the shed in the back yard. I've been waiting for today for so long to be able to get out of here for good and never look back. Yes I've suffered, but there's a satisfaction that through all of the chores, and abuse. I know that house better than they do, every crack and hidey hole. Every pad and notebook carelessly discarded and forgotten. Pens and pencils left on counters and rolled under furniture. The Polaroid camera that never seems to have any film. The couch change dollar bills left in laundry pockets, change in the car under the seat and in the cup holder. And the most secret of all the box of pig innards stuck down deep in the chest freezer and the stash of little Ziploc sandwich baggies behind the shelf.

You see the only way to survive is to know. Let me explain. When I could stand and walk I kept up with the trash and the floors. When I grew to reach different things like counters, tables, sinks I became the maid. When I understood how to read small words and begun to understand concepts and procedures that added in laundry, cooking, gardening and organizing. By the time I was 4 years old I could read and win battered homes and gardens house slave of the year award. You know orphan translation for earn you keep freak! It was also when aunt petunia one fine Friday morning decided a trip to the library to look up what plants to have me slave a new garden for her to use. Mrs. Figg wasn't home so I ended up being carted along with Dudley and her.

At the library (well anywhere really) Dudley was throwing a fit the size of the titanic. Running, screaming, big fatty fist pounding everyone within reach, type of fit. And, ha ha, don't forget the fake tears and wheezing! It's a sight let me tell you. it's the kind of things strangers stop feeling sorry and pity. Strangers actually look at him and aunt petunia like they would love to make a orderly line and wait there turn to smack the hell out of each of them. Then I get the look like you are really with them, or the God, Jesus and Gondi must feel sorry for this kid. Sorry back to the story. So while the fit of epic proportions was laying siege to the children's section, a nice police officer and I was having a discussion on a abused "friend" whose parents always "explain" (get away with) child abuse and what to do or collect to show so he can finally get the hell out of there. In the middle of the explanation of collecting evidence and importance of documentation aunt petunia dragged Dudley out of the library and drove off. Needless to say after all day with Mr. Officer I had a full belly of both lunch and dinner thank you very much and a spiral note book on documentation, photo and evidence, handling and storage. And a full description of every type of abuse and examples so I'd be able to spot it right down to victim mannerisms. The officer left with the promise that as soon as I had any evidence no matter how small to contact him right away to help my friend. At closing time still no aunt petunia.

It took till Tuesday the following week for her to find me still at the library. I slept in the children's section. At closing time when "kicking out customer rounds" happened I hid in the shelves for toys for kids. I huddled down in the back and held a teddy bear in front of me not to be seen. I read every book I could find on abuse to fill in the blanks from playing "stupid 4 year old" to the officer. Of coarse I couldn't ask if the stuff that comes from Vernon stinky parts would need to be frozen to not go bad. Or how to keep photos from not sticking and ruining from heat or what to photograph.

Over the years I made use of the library each and every time they needed Figg to freak-sit. I arranged it and came home on my own. You know not once did ever step foot in her house, no my baby sitter was a few thousand books that would one day save my life.

In the shed I stashed my trunk and changed my clothes back to the huge worn rags they left me. I snuck by the laundry room window and made it through. Carefully I opened the door and listened to what was being said. It took 30 mins. of noone buying Dudley's tale of he-was-me for the arguing to stop and them to start looking for me. The Dursleys were made to sit on the couch while 2 men went room by room looking for any sign of my existence. I was found first. When I was taken to the sitting room and introduced to the prime minister, the minister for magic, the queen of England, and a blond hair green eyed boy the same age as me I knew the now was the right time for my evidence. I politely acted like a shuttering frightened butler, asked them if they needed service "any service" and scuttled to the corner of the room hunching small looking and acting like a whipping slave boy complete with an exposed shoulder covered in bruises. And enjoyed the show.

I had a hard time trying to hide my glee with the unflappable ministers purpling from barely breathing in unconcealed rage and a spittle flying raged queen tearing in to the Dursleys. I ignored all calls to Harry or Potter or any variation there of. And finally when the "smart minister" prime minister asked me what my name is I politely as I could told him freak or boy, and I wasn't sure which since to Vernon I was boy and to petunia and Dudley I was freak. I then proceeded to ask him what he would like me to call him wile which "service" I would be doing for him. Scuttling back to the corner and shaking for effort of concealed laughter at the rage maelstrom that descended upon the Dursleys. I waited to be called upon again. At this point Vernon, Dudley and petunia were in hand cuffs being read rights with the added extra line of after court may god have mercy cause we sure as fuck won't.

Good bye Dursleys, hello social worker of the stars with 4 PHD degrees. I was asked to sit next to the blond haired child (to make me feel safe) and was asked questions about my average day at home, I smirked at the nice lady and asked if this was the phase of the investigation where evidence was collected like it says in the (rattle of titles of her college coarse books) library books. She smirked right back and ask if I'd like to show her around the house and if we needed any of the men to help carry anything, or special equipment for keeping fragile things. I replied with 3 large boxes one standard cooler and dry ice, no men yet we need to pack it first and handling, sealing and labeling were of the up most importance. I then proceeded to help her collect and preserve all the evidence over the next 3 hours, while I filled her in on the time I've reported and been forgotten, to whom and all follow-up.

I then asked her if she knew what a squib was. She of course smiled at me and ask If I needed any specialized crime scene investigators. I then requested a warding specialist and a top healer from St. Mungo's. sitting next to the blond boy was a very good idea. He told me the magical professionals to ask for. The entire time the nice blond boy carried the Dursleys video camera around to document the interview and the "bag n tag" of the evidence. I then ejected the tape and proceeded to bag it in 10 Ziploc freezer bags attached a note and owled it off to Griphook for safe keeping just in case any one forgot. Life was lookin' up for sure.

With all of the particulars finished and the house cleared of excess crew, it came time to discus lodging.

The queen proposed since the summer was still upon us and since he never knew family if he would like to become part of hers. They would have a tutor for remedial lessons he should know by now and a decorum instructor. And to make him feel safe he may invite a friend as well. She looked at the blond boy next to him and asked "Cole would you be able to stay?" He gave such a forlorn longing look and replied "no but perhaps a Draco Malfoy would be appropriate."

Draco had a productive morning, he'd shopped till he dropped (as his mother' beloved catch phrase)

He'd met the famous Harry Potter and befriended him to a level of new best friend material rather than acquaintance. He now had given dobby his old nanny elf enough work to keep him busy for 2 days. (and safe from his father) he still hated how his father tormented everyone by either withholding or over giving what they wanted or couldn't handle. Take dobby for example, he was bored I'm not a baby hence he has nothing to do. So what does the bastard do assign him task he has no hope of completing, why, self punishment, he thinks its funny. Oh think of the devil and he shall summon you. Another one of their elves just popped in to say his father requested him in his study.

The argument with his father spent the greater part of 3 hours. The bastards point follow the dark lord he will return bla bla bla… how could you befriend Potter we will kill him for killing our lord… his blood is not pure… dressed in rags, muggle homeless 5 times to big rags… shit that doesn't make since… at this point I'd stopped listening. Mother of course couldn't care less, politics yuk, fabrics, wall paper, new renovating project now that is what she lived for. So of course she got selective hearing from both our arguments.

Narcissa POV

All I heard was a new pet project if I could find the time. Ah maybe in a few years best to see if the relationship becomes socially valuable. By this time thoroughly bored I was turned to more important matters namely the garden by the owlery, 20 mins into contemplation I noticed an owl fling in.

Glancing over to the never ending heated debate, I called an elf to fetch me the letter. Opening the letter reading it twice I chuckled. Potter was my new project what a adorably poor formal letter. Its sweet really well if he doesn't know how to spell a letter unchangeable better for her and Draco.

Dear Draco,

I hope I'm not being a bother. I well to… well I'll just come out with it. I need you. You asked if I needed you to help me keep people from using me for name and fame, well I do right now. Oh god Draco I just been adopted by the bloody queen and witnessed by the prime minister and minister of magic. They were at my house. They were sitting on my sofa. Well I show you the tape later. But I'm going there now and to ease me comfortably to the new surroundings (palace the bloody palace) I'm supposed to bring a friend. And I'm to have remedial lessons and decorum lessons. Dray please… please… say you'll come if you want you can bring a parent. Although your father didn't look to approve of me so maybe your mom. Please owl me soon.

Yours

Harry

10 mins later and the updated letter was prepared and just waiting for the perfect timing. Had to change the option of father to only able to take your mother.

Focusing her attention on the power struggle between old and new she realized it needed direction.

Draco: I cant believe your still following an insane half blood when your goal is pureblood supremacy how are you better than those of dirty blood when your licking there boots?

Narcissa thought he had a very valid point…

Lucius: our lord is powerful and will reward those who served him faithfully. The muggles will be our slaves the muggleborns will be our labors we will amass wealth from there back and power from there screams.

At this Draco and Narcissa exchanged a look that clearly asked is he insane enough for St. Mungo's yet? We don't want him getting back out. She decided it was time to step in.

"Lucius darling, you do realize that this is one of those win/win situations. Young Potter is only 11 years old. Wealthy, popular, hero status, you realize he is a walking talking get out of jail free card and will reaffirm your political hold on the wizarding world if we take the impressionable youth under our wing and guidance. Why with him being the Potter heir and the Black heir with no head of house how will he know how to vote at the wizengommet." she asked with a expression that shouted you daft prick at the end.

Draco followed up with "don't bother mother he would know what a good decision was if it bit him, I'd bet that he'd still say no even if Potter was heir to the thrown!" at this Narcissa had to spell her self to the chair to keep from kissing her boy.

"Don't be daft son I'd agree to sign a betrothal contract between the two of you if he was heir to the thrown." Lucius replied. Narcissa almost had to spell her face frozen to stop the grin forming. And if Potter wasn't a bearer she'd offer to bare the children for them. Or make Serverus make a fertility potion for him. Oh she could see it now grand children to spoil and gala's to plan birthday's at the palace. Eat that Parkinson! With your pug nose and half dog daughter. To think they had the nerve to try to set up a betrothal contract for her Draco. Good thing she stole the reply before it could be sent.

Now all she had to do was bind the bet. Swishing her wand with a whispered chant she gave Draco and imperceptible nod of her head hoping against hope he notice and say the magic words "I accept father on behalf of the Malfoy blood line to be betrothed to Harry Potter." Draco said as the thought finished in her mind. Magic swirled between father and son and it was done. With no clauses all it would take is an accept from Potter and a list of demands that will have to be obeyed. If not Lucius would become a squib and Draco would be the new head of house.

Lucius sat there gaping like a fish looking betrayed. Oh shit think he's going to hex us soon. Ah ha! "Lucius darling how could you, while I'd admit I didn't believe it possible the odds of a soul mate bond between them. But you practically given Potter our fortune and titles. You better hope he never learns of this." she said. Now that he thinks he'd gone and made the stupid mistake I'm in the clear. And now Draco will chase Harry with intent to court and marry! Oh in a few years I'll be redecorating the palace and entertaining wizard royalty.

With that Narcissa called Draco out to the gardens to accompany her for a walk. She had to queue him in to the plans before they had a chance to get screwed up. If she didn't firmly believe that divination was an excuse to employ squibs she'd swear fates decided and their was a prophecy about the meeting in that office.

As she walked along explaining the finer details she suddenly had a thought and stopped short _:: what does Potter look like::_ "Draco" she said urgently "come with me we must hurry." Almost sprinting they made there way to the pensive room. "Draco put the whole memory in I must know what I'm working with." he did as told and together they leaned in to take a look.

Inside the pensive Narcissa was giddy oh how lucky this afternoon was. Harry was gorgeous why spell long hair and he could be a princess. I'd adopt him to she thought. Soft features, flirty sooty long lashes with jeweled emerald eyes. Pouty red lips, and black as night hair. Why he's a perfect match and offset to Draco's coloring. Why if he had creature blood I'd bet it Elvin, royal Elvin at that. Why this summer I may just spell his ears for the fun of it. He spoke in soft dulcet tones that with minimum effort would be song. And put that with the playful pleading words of his letter, well Draco would be happy.

So Narcissa sat back and watched the scene play out, it was like one of her romance novels they were so in tune with each other. They're almost able to complete each other sentences. Every touch Harry's eyes would softly flutter for the barest moment. And when they parted she saw it, it truly was a sole bond. There was a barely noticeable magic reaching for the other the same green as Harry's eyes and silver of Draco's swirling as well. From draco was silver of his eyes and a swirling of Harry's. yes the matched and contrasted perfectly. I'd bet they could use each others wands even.

No wonder draco was so quick to agree, he may not have even see my nod in his father's study. the next sceen shown the meeting with Lucius she immediately saw he scowled when his eye flicked to the famous scar. She also couldn't hope but to notice the boys sheer glee at being close again. The scene flickered again and she saw and heard the familiar bonding with Harry and his owl. That was surprising she'd never seen such reverence and respect for a post owl. Yes Harry would be perfect addition to her family.

Back with Harry

When he heard the suggestion to be adopted by the queen he didn't know if he should. He asked for a few mins while he gathered his things since so much has happened to just think. The blond boy named Cole got up to follow him to the shed to help with his trunk. While they were out side, Cole explained about magical guardians and that his was the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Apparently this Dumbledore was supposed to be teaching and checking up on him. And that if he allowed the queen to adopt him, Dumbledore would not be his magical guardian. Then Cole explained that the neglect and the wards around the house prove this Dumbledore was the cause of his suffering. This way Dumbledore would not be able to manipulate him when he goes to school.

Cole told him that Draco would say it was a good move as well. And by tomorrow after all the evidence has been sorted they'll have enough to put him in prison. Next Cole asked Harry to pull out his wand. Cole told him about the under age tracker on all wands. And gave Harry his to use he said just to make sure it goes to the family vault when he turns 17 and everything will be fine. Cole explained that he was from the future and said now everything will be better for him. Harry was shocked when Cole hugged him tight, told him I love you dad, and popped out of existence.

Harry came back inside trunk in tow and said yes to the queen. He then asked what should he do about the house and all of the things in it. And his uncles company, how will I run it or sell it. The queen informed him he owned several companies and he would get a financial manager to help him till he learns how to handle his assets himself but not to worry bout such things till he has graduated school.

So paperwork was brought out signed and Harry was handed his copies to keep in his trunk.

The driver of the limo came in and loaded Harry's trunk in the boot. While Harry and the queen got in the back. He was just about to shut the door when they noticed a commotion with and old man who looked like father time, in garish purple and orange robes. The queen said it was Dumbledore and no matter what to stay in the car. She got out the other side of the car and ordered the house warded so none may enter with Harry being personally there to let them in. She also told Dumbledore that she was now Harry's magical guardian and if she heard one peep about him coming near her Harry she have him brought up on charges.


End file.
